reallybadmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Juice Murderer Origin: Episode 6: The Predator Hunts The Prey
The sixth episode of the ''Origin Series ''marked the halfway point of the series and acted as a bit of a mid-season finale. The episode picks up imediately where episode five leaves off and chronicles the effort of the Juice Murderer and the Mouse to catch the attacker of Randerson's hideout. Plot The episode opens with the same shot that closed the previous episode with Randerson demanding to know who sot one of his bodyguards. Randerson then tells the Juice Murderer and the Mouse to go find the sniper who shot his bodyguard. The Juice Murderer and the Mouse go outside of the hideout to find that all of the guards outside are dead. While searching the Mouse finds a single empty magazine from a sniper rifle, indicating that they are on the right track. As they continue the Mouse takes a tumble into one of the traps set by Randerson's guards around the perimeter of the compound. He gets up with no injuries. Hearing a gunshot, the two move forward stealthily until they reach the cover of trees. Among the trees they find the discarded masks of two of Randerson's henchmen. The Mouse and Juice Murderer then find themselves ambushed by two attackers. The Mouse immediately opens fire on one attacker while the Juice Murderer kills the other. A few meters ahead the Mouse finds another discarded magazine. While examining it they are ambushed once again but the two make quick work of the henchmen. The Juice Murderer and the Mouse finally locate the sniper who upon realizing he's been caught goes into a battlecry in an effort to intimidate. The Mouse fires upon the sniper, disabling him. The Mouse tries to bring the sniper back to Randerson for questioning but the Juice Murderer steps in and kills the sniper despite Randerson's order to take him alive. The Mouse expresses frustration over this but is interrupted by the sound of an explosion and gunfire. The Juice Murderer and Mouse rush to aid in the battle. In present day at the police station Neil Downs tells the Crack that he learned nothing useful from the Crack's explanation of events. He dismisses the Crack. An hour or so later during his lunch break Neil receives a report that the Juice Murderer has been sighted. Neil sends a squad of policemen to the scene of the reported sighting and follows closely behind. The police see the man clad in an orange hoodie through a window and rush inside to apprehend the suspect. He is dragged out of the house forcefully as Neil enters the scene. The episode ends on the shocked reaction of Neil Downs. The "Mouse Meat" War Cry No explanation is given in episode to why the attackers shout "Mouse Meat" as they ambush the Juice Murderer and the Mouse. The most obvious coonclusion is that they are directly threatening the Mouse, however it is unclear why they would single out the Mouse and not threaten the Juice Murderer. It is also uncertain whether or not the henchmen know the Mouse's identity. The ninth episode of the series, "The Iron Brow," reveals that Randerson's compound was attacked by the Great White Mouse's criminal empire. "Mouse Meat" was in fact the battle cry of the Great White Mouse's forces.